1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical implants for the enhancement of appearance and operation of organs and more particularly to a penile implant enabling a damaged penis or penis function to be restored to full sexual function.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Nunokawa, U.S. Des. 376,011 describes a synthetic vascular prosthesis design.
Small et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,456 describes a prosthesis for implantation in the penis to provide a flaccid penis with rigidified dimensions of length and of width, and with the property of flexural stiffness. The prosthesis is used in pairs, each of which is a one-piece member that includes a composite rod having a dimension of axial length and, for the major proportion of its length, is composed of two physically distinct bodies which are integrally joined to each other, one of which is more resistant to bending and to compressive deformation than the other, and ap rong extending from said rod, said prong decreasing in lateral cross-section as it extends away from the rod. One of the bodies is stiffly flexible. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the first of the bodies is a tube of solid material having an inner wall and an outer wall, the inner wall defining an axially extending cavity, the second body filling the cavity, the said first body being the one which is stiffly flexible. The second body is preferably made of a gel or of a foam.
Timm et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,789 describes a prosthesis adapted to be implanted in the penis for simulating an erection is disclosed herein. The prosthesis includes an elongated, malleable rod portion which is housed within a generally tubular, physiologically inert plastic body. The malleable rod portion enables the prosthesis to be conformed to a variety of shapes by bending or twisting same. During intercourse the prosthesis will maintain the penis in an erectile state, and afterwards the penis may be positioned and maintained by the prosthesis in a convenient, comfortable position.
Finney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,530 describes an implantable sleeve for increasing the penile diameter including a flexible sheet of soft, physiologically acceptable implantable material, said sheet being of sufficient length when formed in the general shape of a cylindrical sleeve to extend from the glans penis to the base of the penis and of a width which is insufficient to completely encircle the, penis, but sufficient to cover the corpora cavernosa. The sheet preferably has edges which are rounded and tapered side edges. The sleeve also includes suturing strips on the inside wall of the sleeve adjacent the side edges of the sheet which facilitate the suturing of the sheet to the tunica albuginea. The sleeve further includes porous patches located on the interior of the inside wall of the sleeve into which fibroblasts from the underlying tissues can grow to further anchor the sleeve to the tunica albuginea. In the preferred embodiment, the sheet is of very soft, medical grade silicone elastomer, and suturing strips are of Dacron fabric and the porous patches are of Dacron fabric or fluff.
Trick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,331 describes an improved rod-type penile implant having a relatively stiff proximal portion for positioning inside the corpus cavernosum adjacent the pubis for supporting the implant, a longer relatively stiff distal portion for positioning in the corpus cavernosum of the pendulous penis and a hinge separating the distal and proximal portions, the improvement which comprises a distal portion including a reinforced inner core having a main body of relatively stiff material which is united to an outer tubular sleeve of fabric having a relatively high tensile strength so that the main body and fabric sleeve act together to increase the stiffness of the inner core.
Masters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,456 describes an implantable, positionable penile prosthesis which comprises an elastomeric rod and a metal wire coil coaxially imbedded within at least a portion of the rod. The coil has a radius, number of turns per unit length, and wire diameter which combines with the elastomeric rod for substantially retaining the position into which the prosthesis is bent and for inhibiting fatigue of the metal wire coil when the prosthesis is repeatedly bent for positioning.
Westrum, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,033 describes a malleable penile prosthesis adapted to be implanted in a corpus cavernosum of a penis comprising an elongated core which is bendable about its longitudinal axis with the capability of holding the configuration to which it is bent and is substantially rigid when in the unbent straight configuration, a sleeve of braided biocompatible material, having an inner surface and an outer surface, enveloping the core with the inner surface of the sleeve in contact with the core and the sleeve and core being accommodated within an outer tube of elastomeric material, which tube has a substantially rounded smooth outer surface and an inner surface having a profile formed of alternate grooves and ribs in a substantially helical arrangement. A method of forming a malleable prosthesis is also disclosed.
Subrini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,380 describes an extra cavernosal penile implant which can be used to increase penile volume. The implant includes two cheeks independent from one another which are adapted to cover the outer lateral sides of the corpus cavernosum without covering the upper and lower sides thereof. Each of the cheeks has a crescent-shaped or hemicylindrical vertical cross-section. Each cheek also includes a distal end which is adapted to conform to the anatomy of the sulcus of the glans and includes for this purpose an oblique planar end surface which slants from the distal end toward the proximal end of the implant in a direction from the outer surface to the inner surface of the implant which is designed to cover the corpus cavernosum.
Moreira de Azeredo, WO 86/01398 describes a penile rigidity prosthesis for the treatment of erectile impotence in men including at least one penile implant comprising an elongated malleable cylindrical body adapted to be surgically implanted in the corpus cavernosum of the penis; said body having a rounded front tip and an anatomical design at the end; the outer sheet of the cylinder is made of harder elastic material while the inner of considerably softer one; embedded in this material there is a core of twisted metal wires. In the variable size type the wires are fixed into a screw, allowing intermediate small cylinder extensions and a tail end to be screwed all together.
The prior art teaches the use of a subcutaneously implanted tube to rigidize the penis, but does not teach the use of certain contours that provide structural advantages. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A penile implant apparatus comprising: an arced, elongated body providing a wall thickness varying circumferentially from a maximum thickness at a top longitudinally directed surface, to a minimum thickness along a pair of bottom, longitudinally directed and spaced apart edges. The wall thickness further varies longitudinally from the maximum thickness at a proximal circumferential edge to the minimum thickness at a distal circumferential edge. The apparatus is preferably made of silicone rubber, has a length and size enabling implantation subcutaneously within the human penis and provides sufficient rigidity for enabling coitus while still being flexible enough to be conveniently positioned when not involved in coitus.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing rigidity to the human penis so as to enable coitus in a penis without the aid of normal erectile function.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing the necessary rigidity to the penis while providing an appropriate tapered appearance.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of being cut to length to fit a wide range of human males.
A still further objective is to enable surgical implantation without removal of existing organ portions or related tissues.